Don't Bring Me Down
"Don't Bring Me Down" is a song by the band Electric Light Orchestra (ELO), and is the last track from their 1979 album Discovery. It is their highest charting hit in the US to date. Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Don%27t_Bring_Me_Down&action=edit&section=1 edit "Don't Bring Me Down" is the band's second highest charting hit in the UK where it peaked at number 3 and their biggest hit in the United States, peaking at number 4 on the Billboard Hot 100. It also charted well in Canada (number 2) and Australia (number 6). This was the first song by ELO not to include a string section. The drum track is in fact a tape loop, coming from "On the Run" looped and slowed down. The song was dedicated to the NASA Skylab space station, which re-entered the Earth's atmosphere over the Indian Ocean and Western Australia on 11 July 1979. On 4 November 2007, Lynne was awarded a BMI (Broadcast Music, Inc) Million-Air certificate for "Don't Bring Me Down" for the song having reached two million airplays. Misheard lyrichttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Don%27t_Bring_Me_Down&action=edit&section=2 edit A common mondegreen in the song is the perception that, following the title line, Lynne shouts "Bruce!". According to the liner notes of the ELO compilation Flashback, he is saying a made up lyric, Grroosss," which some have suggested sounds like the Bavarian expression "Grüß Gott." After the song's release, so many people had misinterpreted the word as "Bruce" that Lynne actually began to sing the word as "Bruce" for fun at live shows. Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Don%27t_Bring_Me_Down&action=edit&section=3 edit A music video for the song was produced, which showed video of the band performing the song interspersed with various animations relating to the song's subject matter, including big-bottomed majorettes and a pulsating neon frankfurter. The band's three resident string players are depicted playing keyboards in the music video. Jeff Lynne versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Don%27t_Bring_Me_Down&action=edit&section=4 edit |} Jeff Lynne re-recorded the song in his own home studio. It was released in a compilation album with other re-recorded ELO songs, under the ELO name. Cover versions, samplings and remixeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Don%27t_Bring_Me_Down&action=edit&section=5 edit *In 1998, punk rock band J Church recorded a version that appears on the Mailorder is Fun compilation released by Asian Man Records. *In 1998, North Carolina sludge metal band Buzzov•en covered the song on their album ...At a Loss. *In 2001, Op:l Bastards covered the song as a single. *In 2003, Status Quo covered the song on their album Riffs. *In 2005, Parthenon Huxley covered the song on his Homemade Spaceship album. Huxley's version is a Goons-ish sendup featuring ELO bassist Kelly Groucutt (credited as Jelly Donut) on spoken vocals and ELO violinist Mik Kaminski (credited as Poppadom Screech) on violin. *In 2006, L.E.O. includes a shortened cover of the song as a hidden track on their album Alpacas Orgling. *In 2006, J-pop band PUFFY (a.k.a. Puffy Amiyumi) have a cover of the song featured on the B-side of their single "Hataraku Otoko". *In 2007, Finnish symphonic metal supergroup Northern Kings covered the song on their album Reborn. *In 2010, Donna Loren covered the song on her album Love It Away. *In 2012, The Hives released a song called "Go Right Ahead". Though not a direct cover, the main riff in the song is nearly identical to the one in "Don't Bring Me Down", and as a result Jeff Lynne was officially credited as a co-writer. *OK Go performed the song and released on their Live From SoHo EP in 2007. *The New Pornographers have covered this song in various concerts. *Jungle Brothers sample the song on "Because I Got It Like That" from their debut album Straight out the Jungle in 1988. *"Don't Bring Me Down" was remixed by Remix Artist Collective member Karl Kling. Appearances in other mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Don%27t_Bring_Me_Down&action=edit&section=6 edit *The song was featured in the 1997 mob thriller Donnie Brasco and also in the 2011 films Paul and Super 8. *The song is featured in the sky-diving scene in the 2008 comedy College Road Trip. *Part of the song is performed by LINDA, a group of characters from the Doctor Who episode "Love & Monsters", before they are interrupted by the arrival of the mysterious Victor Kennedy. *The song appears in the 2011 video game NHL 12. *The song has been used in numerous film trailers, including those for "Stranger Than Fiction', Flushed Away, Our Idiot Brother and Jack & Jill, and it was featured in the scene in The Pirates! Band of Misfits where the pirate captain makes a course to London. *The song is played on the December 23, 2012 Family Guy episode "Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" during the Ben Hur/Him with Adam Sandler film trailer scene. Category:1979 singles